


Horror Movies

by faequeentitania



Series: 13 Days of Halloween Fic Challenge '13 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, Couch Sex, Fluff, Frottage, Hair Kink, M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that horror movies are great background noise for making out, Sam, come on now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movies

**Author's Note:**

> So I failed miserably with keeping up with posting these fics on time, oops.

“Aw, come on, Sammy,” Dean coaxed sweetly, putting on his most charming smile as he patted the seat next to him, “This is a good one, I promise.”

“Pft,” Sam chortled in answer, still firmly seated in front of his laptop, “You know there hasn’t been a decent horror movie since 1978, right?”

“What’re you talkin’ about?” Dean scoffed, “There have been plenty of great horror movies since then! What about _IT_? _The Shining_? _Ghost Ship_?”

Sam rolled his eyes, then frowned at his computer screen, “Is the movie you’re trying to get me to watch any of those?”

“...no?”

“Then have fun.”

“Saaaaaaaaam!” Dean whined, standing up and marching over to his brother, immediately draping himself around Sam’s shoulders. He dug his chin into the juncture where Sam’s neck met his shoulder and leaned forward, grinning as Sam struggled to keep them both upright.

“Dean, get off,” Sam grunted, pushing back and trying to shrug Dean off.

“Not until you give the research a rest and come watch a movie with me,” Dean declared, squeezing his arms around Sam’s shoulders tightly, and Sam huffed.

“Don’t you know how this works, Sammy?” Dean purred, nuzzling behind Sam’s ear, “We start watching the movie, you get scared, I suavely put my arm around you...”

Sam snickered, putting his hands up to cover Dean’s arms and stroking gently, thumbs tracing the vein in Dean’s forearms with delicate care, “Oh yeah? You think so?”

“Mm-hm,” Dean nodded, kissing the back of Sam’s neck, “I know so.”

“Or we could skip the horror flick and just make out instead,” Sam suggested hopefully, and Dean chuckled, reaching out to close Sam’s laptop with a _click_ before pulling back and tugging on Sam’s shoulders.

“Nope, we’re following time-honored tradition tonight,” Dean informed him, and Sam sighed heavily, giving him a look that was a mix of adoration and perplextion.

“You really get fixated on weird stuff, you know that?” he said after a moment, but he got up anyway, letting Dean lead him by the arm to the sofa to sit down.

“You love me,” Dean said confidently, pulling Sam in close to his side, arm around his shoulder and Sam laughed, settling low on the couch so he could lay his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Yeah, somehow,” he sighed with a smirk, and Dean tugged on his hair for that, making Sam laugh again.

“Shush, I’m pressing play,” Dean commanded, and Sam fell silent with an amused smile.

As it turned out, Sam was a most terrible distraction, not even making it through the opening credits before he was turning his head to kiss Dean's neck. Dean smirked with amusement as Sam's hand started at his knee and moved steadily higher, broad and warm and Dean didn't really give much of a struggle to keep them focused on the movie after that.

Next thing he knew, he had been manhandled into straddling Sam's lap, Sam cupping his head with both hands and kissing the hell out of him.

Dean smirked, melting right down into him more than happily. It was languid and easy, the warm slide of their lips against each other and Dean's hands running over Sam's chest.

He sighed contently when Sam's mouth decided to trail down his neck, kissing and nuzzling lovingly. Dean gave a small smile as he ran both his hands through Sam's hair and his brother all but purred, rocking his hips up into Dean's on a moan.

It had been a long time since Dean had made Ssm cream himself just by tugging on his hair and sucking his tongue, and the temptation to do it again now was in the back of Dean's mind.

"Get your dick out, Sammy," he said huskily, sliding his fingers through Sam's hair again, but his time closing his fists and holding firmly to the soft strands.

Sam moaned, but hastened to listen, face still pressed against Dean's neck. Dean shivered at the hot puffs of breath Sam panted against his skin, and his own cock throbbed uncomfortably against the seam of his jeans.

Without being asked, he felt Sam's hands at his zipper, and he groaned as he pulled Sam's head back to kiss him when one arm circled his waist and the other took both of them in his huge, hot hand.

"Come on, baby," he murmured against Sam's mouth, thrusting forward into the tight grip and shivering at the rough slide of Sam's dick against his, "Get us nice and wet, Sammy."

Sam groaned, and Dean echoed him as hot precome oozed from Sam's tip and he smeared it down their shafts. Sam was a sucker for Dean's voice, and he always got so _wet_ , precome dripping from him like a leaky faucet and Dean fucking _loved_ it.

"Yeah, Sammy," he purred, tightening his grip in Sam's hair and giving it a little tug, making Sam whimper and his hips buck, his hand sliding easier along their cocks as they both started dripping, "So good, Sam, fuck you feel so good. Tighter."

Sam complied immediately, tightening his grip as they both started moving in earnest, thrusting into the circle of Sam's fingers. Dean mashed their lips together messily, licking and nipping at Sam's mouth to make his brother groan and writhe.

Dean's knees tightened on either side of Sam's hips as he started to get close, sweat dripping down his back under his overheated shirt. He pulled sharply on Sam's sweat-damp hair and sucked hard on his tongue, pushing to make Sam come before him and his brother did not disappoint; suddenly arching and groaning hard as he came all over Dean's shirt in hot spurts.

Dean grunted, the sheer, incendiary feel of Sam coming under him sending lightning sparks of pleasure up his spine and down his dick, and he gave a few last, hard pumps of his hips before it was his turn to make a mess of Sam's shirt.

Dean's head fell back as he panted, and Sam took advantage of the opportunity to kiss and suck Dean's neck, riding that last bit of pleasure still tingling through his system.

"Fuck, I love you," Sam panted against his skin, and Dean smiled, falling forward limply against Sam's chest and finally releasing his hair to wrap his arms around Sam's shoulders instead.

"I know," Dean replied cheekily, relaxed and comfortable now and Sam chuckled.

A scream suddenly pierced through Dean post-orgasm haze, and he jumped, turning his head slightly.

The horror movie was still playing, and Sam laughed as Dean fumbled for the remote, hastily hitting mute.

"Shut up. We're still watching this movie."


End file.
